Winter Flower
by Avain1991
Summary: An OC one shot of a reincarnated Harry in the world of Westeros. No Magic or King Harry! This is what I imagine life would've been if Harry had been born to one of the Northern houses. Features an OC Sansa, a small Lemon sequence, and slight AU of events of the show. M just to be safe.


So this is a little one shot that came to me last night and would not leave me be until after I finished it around midnight. This is a little one shot of a reincarnation of Harry in the world of Westeros. It will feature a mini lemon, an OC Sansa, and a few other changes. Also one or two refrences to the LotR and the Hobbit Movies...I had a weekend off and had a movie marathon.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it as it is the first finished piece I have made from a HP/GoT crossover.

I own nothing unless it's OC.

* * *

Winter Flower

The gentle caress of a hand against her skin was slowly bringing Sansa back into the world of waking thought but out of sheer stubbornness she kept her eyes shut. The sudden jolt from within her however caused a slight groan to leave as she felt an impact within her.

"Gently now little cub. We don't want to wake Mummy now do we?" She smiled at the warm loving tone of her husband Harrison 'Harry' Mormont.

* * *

Harry had been the second son of Jeor Mormont or the Old Bear as most knew the man as and less likely to inherit anything.

However fate seemed to have other ideas for the young bear. During the time of the Greyjoy Rebellion the then twelve year old Harry had been left in charge of Bear Island while his brother Jorah and his aunt Macey led what men could be spared to answer the call of Lord Eddard Stark.

It was during this time when the Ironborn had grown bold enough to attack Bear Island in full force looking to take the island for their own.

For three days and nights Harry led his people in the defense of their home.

Digging trenches filled with sharp wooden spears to keep the Ironborn from getting too close to the walls of their keep.

Launching jars of pitch onto their ships to burn as many as possible before they reached shore.

Even going so far as to hold a single hill alone with the great ferocity of the animal of his house.

By the dawn of the fourth day Harry had impaled the surviving invaders on long wooden post around the border to deter any more attacks. He had also been able to claim two Valerian steel swords from the invaders.

None of the famous ones like Red Rain, but two full length swords nonetheless.

Eventually word spread of the battle of Bear Island and the victory of the Bloody Bear over all who came to rape, pillage, and murder.

Harry even managed to save a few of the Ironborn long boats to become Bear Islands new trading fleet.

When the Rebellion ended Jorah returned with a knighthood and a Hightower wife, but Harry was the real victor among the two bear brothers.

He had saved their home, earned the love and respect of their people, claimed two Valerian steel swords for their house, and managed to retain a second means of supporting their people during the winter years.

When Ser Jorah was found selling men into slavery Harry had been the one to arrest his brother and sentenced him to exile to either the Wall or Essos.

While many had called for his brothers head Harry stated he wouldn't become a kin slayer.

Lord Eddard Stark had backed Harry's decision on his brother praising Harry for showing great honor. After that Harry turned his focus to helping the people of the North.

With time Harry was able to bring forth ideas of farming and other means of helping all of the North.

With the designs of tools taken to Winterfell himself Harry was able to show the ideas behind the methods and had even brought the last couple years harvest reports from Bear Island to back his words.

With his tool ideas more land was tilled faster to making planting go smoother. He was also hired poor glass makers from Lys to make the plates needed to build glass gardens in return the makers were allowed to come to his land and build new shops for themselves.

Since the glass was made in Westeros the cost was reduced allowing more glass gardens to be built.

With these Harry was able to increase growth of other foods besides grains. This also made it so trade could spread throughout the Northern houses able to afford the glass to build more gardens as well.

Harry was also able to bring samples of gold and ore from the mountains showing that if they began mining the North would be able to afford other changes it would need in the future.

By the time Harry was fifteen he had earned another name. The Wise Bear. His ideas and council were sought out by many in the North in order to bring about great change to the North.

Harry was also a constant visitor of Winterfell where he gained friends in Robb Stark and Jon Snow, the ire of Theon Greyjoy, and the respect of the other members of the house Stark.

Sansa had been thirteen the first time she had laid eyes upon the man who would become her husband.

He was tall and well-built looking like he was one of the warriors of old. His black hair was cut short and looked to forever be in a mess. A pair of bright emerald green eyes that shone when his smiled.

Finally was the scar upon his face from the battle of Bear Island. It was upon his brow but shaped like a bolt of lightning. Some claimed that it was the sign of the Old Gods' blessing since he had survived the attack.

Unlike most of those born of the North Harry did not have a dour natural look about him instead of his face was sharp and instead of frown lines he had smile lines. Showing that outside of business he was a kind man.

On her wedding day Sansa would claim that the first sight had been all she needed to know that she would one day marry the young lord.

* * *

Harry had also been the one to discover the Boltons treachery in the crime of flaying men, women, and even children alive.

Mostly Roose Bolton and his Bastard son Ramsey while Dominic Bolton didn't take part he had known about the crime and done nothing about it.

Roose and Ramsey were executed by Lord Stark while Dominic was sent to the Wall where his family would end with his passing.

The Dreadfort was searched the victims granted death or healing, the wealth taken by the Starks and Mormonts, and those guilty of aiding the Lord and his son hung or sent to the wall.

Their vassals investigated to see if they had known or aided in the breaking of the law. Lord Whitehall was found guilty of aiding in the murder of multiple men and women.

His daughter Gwyn was left their household and what money they had. Less than a year later she was married to Asher Forrester combining the two lands into one household.

Originally Ned Stark had wanted to tear down the Dreadfort brick by brick, but Harry had been able to convince him differently.

With time and well spent gold any and all traces of the Boltons were removed and the Dreadfort was given the name the Snowfort.

The remade fort would become a house for Jon Winterstark formally Snow allowing him and his future wife to become a new branch house of the Stark family. Jon had been shocked when his father told him the news but he had embraced his father and his friend in thanks.

To be rid of the baseborn name of the North had been a long time dream of Jon's. Jon took his intended Lyanna Mormont…Harry's cousin who was the same age as Jon…a handful of men from both houses, and the means to build a new life to his new home.

Harry had also sent a training Maester named Samwell Tarly with him.

Samwell and Jon became fast friends both having been known as disappointments…Sam for the lack of bloodlust and Jon as a bastard…the pair found common ground to bond over.

As a final parting gift Harry gave Jon one of the reforge Valerian steel blades that was styled as a hand-and a-half blade with a white Direwolf on the bottom of the hilt. "A winter wolf for the House of Winterstark." He had said to Jon when he handed the blade over.

"Then I shall call it Winter." Jon said making Harry nod. A simple name but then again Jons fathers' blade was called Ice while his own father had a blade named Longclaw who was Harry to judge.

As for the other blade Harry also had it reforged however instead of a great sword or another hand-and a-half Harry had it turned into a wide blade that matched a large fang in look.

The hilt was remade out of the bone of a bear with a guard that was pointed towards the ground. A flat blunted end atop the blade while the fang shape provided the cutting edge.

He called it a Falchion blade styled after the warriors of old and gave it the name Orcrist. A Valerian word that meant Cleaver.

* * *

When Harry was seventeen and Sansa sixteen he had come forward and asked for her hand in marriage in the great hall in person instead of sending a marriage contract via raven.

With the amount of time spent in Winterfell Harry had built up a good relationship with all members of house Stark.

However he had stolen her heart when he showed her just how much he cared for the people of the North, the happiness in simple pleasures, and just how beautiful their home truly was.

Most of her life Sansa had listened to her mothers' words about the South and what lay in wait there, but Harry had made her fall in love with the North all over again.

With his help she had realized that the world wasn't like the songs, that the South was far more treacherous than her mother made it sound, and that being a queen wasn't all it is made out to be.

Before her mother or father could answer Harry she rose to her feet herself. "I accept." She said surprising many in the hall at the boldness of her actions, but it had brought a smile to Harry's face.

The pair were married in the Godswood of Winterfell. Sansa remembered the white and grey dress she had worn showing off the colors of her house her marriage cloak behind her clearly showing off the Direwolf of House Stark.

Her mother had wanted to use silks and brightly colored fabrics in her dress, but Sansa had refused stating that she was a woman of the North and would look the part.

Her father had walked her to Harry who stood there in clothing matching the greens and browns of his house. However it was the bright smile upon his face that truly captured her attention that day.

Her father kissed her hand before handing it to Harry before he moved back slightly.

The pair stood before Samwell Tarly who had wanted to thank Harry for helping him escape his father.

"Who comes before the Gods?" Sam asked in a loud and clear voice. His time at Snowfort having done wonders for his confidence.

"Sansa of House Stark. A woman grown and true." Ned said making Sam nod.

"Who gives her away?"

"Lord Eddard of House Stark…her father."

"Who comes to claim her?"

"Harrison of House Mormont, Lord of Bear Island." Harry said all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Sansa smiled hearing those words from him.

"Do you take this man?" She heard Samwell question. Without hesitation she replied.

"I take this man." She said before Harry walked behind her and removed her cloak handing it to her father.

"Cloak her in the safety of your house."

After a moment Harry wrapped a fur lined cloak around her shoulders the sigils of both of their houses in plain view of those behind them.

Sam walked forward and tied their hands together with a ribbon before they knelt down to pray before the Weirwood tree. As one they rose together allowing the area to fill with the sound of cheers and applause as the pair shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

That night the pair sat in the center chairs of Winterfell's great hall both eating and drinking in merriment with every one of the Northern houses.

Harry had even been able to convince his father Jeor to come down from the Wall with Benjen Stark to watch the event.

As the night wore on people walked up and congratulated the pair on their marriage as well as presenting them with gifts. It wasn't until Jon walked up that they received a surprise.

"Dear sister and good-brother my gifts are…a little more lively than most would expect." He said before he motioned to a man at the door that opened it allowing three men in each carrying a pair of pups while a pair of pups followed on foot.

"Are those…?" Sansa started to ask.

"Direwolf pups yes. My men and I discovered them along with the body of their mother. Lyanna and I have already adopted two of the litter, but the other six need a home.

So I have brought them for not only yourself but all my siblings." Jon said as the pure white pup moved to sit at his feet while the light brown one moved off to join Lyanna.

Sansa rose up and accepted the female pup with a rustic red look to her fur, Arya accepted the female with grey fur, Bran taking in the brown wolf with slight gold to his fur, Rickon taking a small grey pup with black streaks, while Robb accepted the second largest male that was silver and grey.

"This leaves this one to you cousin." Lyanna said as she motioned to the large pure black Direwolf pup. Harry walked up and accepted the pup with a smile.

"I shall name him…Sirius after the stars." He said making others nod.

After the gifts were given Lord Greatjon smashed his fist on the table. "To bed with them!" He called out making others cheer only to stop at the sound of steel being drawn.

Everyone looked and saw Harry standing there with Orcrist in hand. "Any man that lays a finger on my wife…loses their manhood." He threatened making many gulp as they sat down.

Sansa not to be outdone stabbed the Valerian dagger gifted to her from her husband into the table making everyone turn to her.

"And any woman will lose their teats should they try and touch my husband." She said.

After a moment Harry returned his sword to its scabbard before to her shock he picked her up, placed her over his shoulder, and carried her out of the room. All while she pretended to fight him while they left.

The moment they were in their chambers she was gently set upon her feet before he kissed her with great passion. The kind of kiss that was never decent to show in public.

"Finally…privacy." He whispered against her lips making her giggle as she raised her hands to his hair tangling them into his messy black curls.

His fingers moved to her back unlacing her dress while her hands moved to remove his clothing as well. Soon she felt her dress fall to the ground only leaving her in her small clothes.

Once his chest was also revealed Harry paused and looked at her. "Beautiful." He whispered as she blushed.

He kissed her once more as he kicked off his boots allowing her to remove his trousers. Harry then wrapped his hands around her bottom and lifted her into the air making her wrap her legs around his waist as they moved.

It wasn't until her back was pressed against the furs of their bed that he pulled away from her face.

"My wife…my winter flower." He said making her smile to him before he moved down her body kissing as he went.

She moaned when his lips found her modest bosom as he kissed all around her areola until he took her nipples into his mouth making her gasp at the feeling of his warm mouth upon her body.

"My beautiful Sansa." He whispered against her skin as he worshiped her breast before he moved down the bed kissing as he went.

She giggled slightly at the feeling of his lips against her belly. It wasn't until he took off her small cloths that she blushed again. He gently pried her legs open allowing him to see her womanhood.

He paused for a moment when he noticed that she was lacking hair. "Some of the serving women said…men like it when they can clearly see everything." She explained with a blush making Harry smile.

"Don't be embarrassed my love." He said before she gasped when he laid a kiss upon her lower lip.

"Harry…?" She started to ask only to gasp again as his tongue gently prodded.

"Let me give my lady a Lords Kiss." He said before his tongue continued to slowly move against her lower lip. Sansa moaned as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body. She gasped as she felt his tongue dip inside of her.

"Harry…it's…dirty." She moaned before arching slightly when his tongue rose against a small nub at the top.

"No part of you could ever be filthy my love." He whispered against her skin before he continued his Lords Kiss.

Sansa was lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt him lick, prod, and fondle her womanhood with his tongue until she cried out when his fingers rose to gently rub against her nub.

"Oh!" She called her back arched slightly her hands grasping the rails of the bed tightly as she bit her lip.

"Don't hold back my wife." Harry said, lifting his head his fingers still rubbing.

"Let them hear you. Let them hear you howl like the wolf you are!" He growled before he leaned down and took the nub into his mouth sucking on it like a nursing pup causing her to arch greatly. His fingers pushed into her gently thrusting in and out as he did this.

Sansa couldn't call out…she couldn't even focus on anything around her. Her mouth was making sounds she would never make before now. Until she felt the great bundle of nerves building in her belly.

"What…what…?" She tried to ask only for the nerves to suddenly be released causing her to arch till she felt like her back would break all the while crying out in pleasure.

Sansa fell onto the bed boneless and gasping for breath. Harry rose up from between her legs and looked down at her with a smile. Sansa growled before she grabbed him and pulled him in kissing his lips.

The almost citrus like flavor his lips now had didn't fully register as her taste until after the kiss was broken. Harry removed his small cloths and kept his eyes upon hers as she felt his manhood press against her.

"It will hurt…tell me when it is safe to move." Sansa nodded as he slowly pushed into her once more. The feeling of his cock was so much…more than his fingers.

He was wider and longer and her walls contracted around him before she cried out in pain as she felt her maidenhood break. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently all the while whispering his love to her.

Once the pain had faded she had nodded to him making him nod once before he began to move. What started out as excruciating slowly dulled to uncomfortable before she moaned as he hit a spot within her.

After she had made that sound he suddenly started moving so he hit that spot again and again making her soon start to cry out in pleasure once more.

She didn't know how long they danced this dance before she was crying out in a howl like noise again this time with him growling into her ear as she felt the heat of his seed enter into her body.

Sansa smiled the next morning to the feeling of his lips against her neck as he lay behind her holding her close to his body.

She had lost count of how many times they had made love, but she had loved every moment of it. Although she worried that she was eventually going to lose her voice with the amount of times he made her 'howl'.

* * *

"Good morning my winter flower." Sansa blinked from her memories of the past and her blue eyes met the green of her husband.

"When did you realize I was awake?" She asked him.

"While you were lost in thought. Where did your mind go so early?" He asked her making her smile at him as she attempted to turn.

It was slow going with the babe currently growing within her. The Maester said she had two more moons to go before their cubs would be born.

"I was just remembering our wedding night." She said making him smile as he lay back down with her his fingers once more ghosting around her babe filled belly.

"I remember punching Theon on the nose after for daring to comment on it to you." He said making her chuckle. The morning after Theon had approached her and asked if Harry had been man enough to make her reach completion.

Only he should've been watching his environment when he was suddenly turned to face an angry Harry who punched him so hard he broke the Greyjoy heirs nose.

Before her husband could comment Sansa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Never mind the squid my love." She said making Harry turn towards her.

"After all you and I both know he's just jealous that he will never be the one to bring me to completion. Especially after you ruined me for other men last night." She said making Harry blinks at her words before he pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. Once parted the pair walked off Sansa looked back smirking in slight joy at the sight of Theon holding his nose with a sour look upon his face.

"That will never stop being funny to me." Sansa admitted to Harry who chuckled before they both jumped slightly at the feeling of another kick under her skin.

"Cubs lively today." Harry said making her look at him.

"He always is when we have a spare moment and his father is paying attention to him." She said making Harry look at her.

"Oh and what about the times _she_ is kicking while her mother is singing?" Sansa rolled her eyes. The pair of them had different ideas of whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Harry surprisingly was the one who wanted a daughter.

Then again his house was one of the few outsides of Dorne that didn't mind a woman inheriting everything so she shouldn't be too surprised.

* * *

After their wedding…but before they could leave Winterfell…Lord Stark asked Harry to remain for a time.

A raven had arrived two days after the wedding that spoke of the death of Lord Jon Arryn, and that King Robert Baratheon was making the journey North.

"Sounds like he plans to make you his new hand." Harry said in Ned's office with Sansa, Robb, Jon, and Catelyn after hearing the news.

"Are you going to accept father?" Robb asked Ned who was resting his chin upon his hands in thought.

"I don't know." He said after a moment.

"I would advise you not to my Lord." Harry said making the others look towards him.

"Kings Landing is a vipers nest of politics that we of the North don't know nor understand. We are a simple people…asking us to get in the middle of matters of the South is folly." He said making Ned sigh.

"I can't but agree. However the matter in how Jon died…"

"Suspicious yes, but we have no proof of foul play." Harry said making Ned nod.

"Can we count on your owls?" Ned asked after a moment making Harry nod.

"I'll have Hedwig gather the facts and bring them before us. She should be finished before you need to give the king an answer." Harry said.

The Owls of Bear Island were a band of men and women that Harry had hired to spy on the South.

With the amount of tension that was below the Neck he feared that it was only a matter of time before someone tried to drag them into it.

Harry had made their presence known to Ned who hadn't liked the idea at first but agreed that it may be necessary.

Hedwig was the codename of his spy commander a woman who always wore a white hooded cloak.

Once the King arrived Harry was standing with his wife and her siblings. "Ah and here is the Bloody Bear himself!" Robert said looking at Harry recognizing Orcrist.

"Your Grace." Harry said with a slight bow.

"And what brings you here Lord Mormont?" Robert asked him before Harry took Sansa's hand in his.

"My good-father asked me to stay and greet his foster brother." He answered making Robert blink.

"You mean I missed the wedding of your daughter Ned?!" Robert called out in shock. After all the introductions were out of the way Robert called for Ned to lead him to the crypt. That night at the feast Queen Cersei called the new Lady Mormont to her.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I'm just sorry we were unable to arrive in time for the ceremony." She said to Sansa who curtsied slightly.

"If we had known of your arrival sooner I'm sure we could've put the ceremony on hold." She said making Cersei smile at her. It was a cold fake smile that Sansa was able to see through right away thanks to Harry's influence.

"Well I hope in time we'll hear of a birthing announcement coming from your house." The Queen said making Sansa smile as she placed her hand upon her belly.

"Gods willing." She said before moving off to rejoin her husband.

* * *

Before they could retire that night Harry brought his wife, his good-father, good-mother, and eldest good-brother into the crypts where they all met a hooded woman.

"Hedwig. I trust your mission went well?" Harry had asked making the woman nods.

"Jon Arryn was murdered. Poisoned." She said handing a stack of papers to Ned who accepted them.

"He had been snooping around Kings Landing visiting all manner of places from whorehouses to blacksmiths. Turns out they all had something in common." Hedwig said.

"They all house one of the Kings bastards."

"All of them?" Ned asked making her nod.

"He looked and found each and every one. One of the mothers said he had come and looked at her baby who was still new to the world. It seemed he was greatly focused on the coloring and build of each child."

"What did he discover?" Harry asked her.

"Every single one has black hair, blue eyes, and is built similar to the way the King was in his youth." She said.

"Why would that matter?" Robb asked.

"Because it proves that the children of Cersei Lannister…aren't the king's children." Harry answered before Hedwig could but she pointed towards him motioning he was correct.

"Jon Arryn was also studying a book which talked about the appearance of family lines. Every time a Baratheon mated with a Lannister the child was always black of hair and blue eyes."

"So Jon was killed by the queen and her lover to keep this quiet?" Ned asked Hedwig.

"No. The Lannisters are being framed for his murder by his wife…and her lover." She said to him.

"Petyr Baelish purchased a poison called Tears of Lys which is what was used to kill the Hand of the King.

He has been using Lady Stark's sister to try and bring about the death of those he feels are in the way of him and his beloved Catelyn." She said before providing Ned with the proof.

"He's trying to incite a war." She went on to explain.

"The first step is to put the kingdom in so much debt that the people will start revolt due to a lack of food. Then he will bring about great chaos by playing a house of honor against a house known for wrathful actions.

The war plus knowledge that Robert has no trueborn children would bring years of war and hardship down upon all seven kingdoms."

"This is when he would come in like the conquering hero clearing the crown of debt and giving food to the starving people." Harry said making her nod.

"Getting himself crowned king with his queen being the one he has obsessed over for decades." Hedwig said making Harry sigh.

"Then there isn't a moment to lose." Harry said to those gathered.

* * *

On the day the King had called for a hunt Harry had led the King, Ned, Robb, and guardsmen to the broken tower where he kicked the door open revealing the queen and her lover…her own twin brother.

The realization that he had been cuckolded had driven Robert to a rage and he almost killed the pair right there. If it weren't for Ned keeping him back the plan would have failed before it began.

Tywin Lannister had not been happy when he learned that his children the one he once saw as his biggest disappointment was actually his greatest success.

Tywin had to forgive the debt between his house and the crown to keep Robert from killing Jaime who was banished to the Wall with his eldest son.

Cersei was sent to the silent sisters where she would spend the rest of her days. Their two remaining children were to be taken to Castlery Rock with the name Lannister where Tywin would raise them to be better than their parents.

After the news reached the other kingdoms Robert threw out every Lannister family member and royalist from the capital emplacing his own people.

Eventually Robert married Margery Tyrell who while young already had more love garnished towards her from the people than Cersei ever did.

Little Finger was arrested after Robert revealed the papers proving that he was adding to the debt that the crown owed, while also doing his best to horde much needed food that had been meant for the public. His rather public hanging had drawn quite the crowd.

With the money he had stolen found the Iron Bank slowly received payments towards the crowns debt while the Tyrells covered the rest. However those were matters for the South to deal with.

* * *

"Just two more moons." Sansa whispered making Harry smile as they kissed. After all the business of Little Finger and the Lannisters were handled Harry and Sansa had left for Bear Island.

Where they had discovered they were in fact expecting a little one. "Have you thought of any names?" Harry asked her making her nod.

"Théoden for a boy and Eowyn for a girl." Sansa said making Harry smile.

"I thought for sure you'd name our daughter after a flower." He said getting a shrug from his wife.

"I am the only flower Bear Island really needs. Our daughter will be a bear and shall be named as such. Eowyn is a good name. A name of leaders." She answered making him chuckle before he kissed her lips once more

Sansa sighed as she relaxed enjoying these little moments between her husband and herself while they lasted. After all…Winter is coming.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed it.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
